The Wedding: Rehearsal and Dinner
by pinkcat4569
Summary: The team heads to the coast, to a beautiful get-away for Abby and Connor's wedding, but Abby's brother is a no-show, the site coordinator is strange, and a storm blows in.  Is this for-shadowing for the wedding?
1. Chapter 1

The Wedding: Rehearsal and Dinner, Chapter One

Author: Pinkcat4569

Spoilers: May refers to Series 4, 5

Rating: PG/Teen Adult language and situations. Innuendos

Description: The team heads to the coast, to a beautiful get-away for Abby and Connor's wedding, but Abby's brother is a no-show, the site coordinator is strange, and a storm blows in. Is this for-shadowing for the wedding?

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters. For fun only.

Author's Note: Sequel to The Wedding: Lingerie Party, and earlier "The Wedding" stories.

1562, this chapter

Chapter One, The Wedding: Rehearsal and Dinner

Becker helped Jess out of the van, carrying her luggage. Matt and Connor did the same for Emily and Abby, and even Lester carried the bags for Mrs. Lester.

Abby sighed. "I wish Jack would have ridden down with us. He's not the most dependable," she said. "He's hardly visited since we've been...back."

"I know, but he'll come through. You're getting married."

"Am I?" she asked, with a laugh.

Connor smiled, and kissed her. "Everything's gonna be great."

She nodded.

"I hate that brother of hers," mumbled Becker. "If he lets her down..."

Jess giggled. "You are so cute when you're all protective. Don't worry. Abby's brother will definitely be here for the wedding. He just wanted to drive to the coast himself. Nothing to worry about."

"You don't know him," said Becker.

She smiled. "No, but I read the file, and believe me, he's not my favorite person, either. I almost missed out on meeting you because of him."

He smirked. "Good point. Maybe I should worry about Jack's safety."

"Maybe you should," she said smiling. "Come on, relax. This weekend will be fun."

"How long have you worked for the ARC? Things never go to plan, Jess."

"Becker, we're all off duty."

He rolled his eyes. "You just cursed us."

She laughed and kissed him.

They walked up to a large brown and brick building. It looked sort of like a mountain retreat, rustic in places, but intermingled with more modern designs, and hints of gold and maroon.

The grounds were extensive, with tennis courts, saunas, swimming pools, and several hot tubs.

"Nice," said Matt.

"At first I thought you brought us a to hippy nature retreat," said Lester.

"Me too," said Becker, "but than I realized Jess would never rough it."

She snickered. "I refuse." They laughed.

A middle Eastern woman, of about forty walked down the maroon stoned walkway, nestled between trees and floral displays.

"There's the venue's wedding coordinator."

"Venue? I do not understand that word," said Emily.

"Venue just means place. We're having the wedding here, so it's the venue," said Jess.

Becker raised his eyebrow. "Another coordinator? Jess, I'm impressed, handing off the coordination to another."

She grimaced. "I didn't have a choice."

Becker and Abby laughed.

"You promised, Jess, be nice," whispered Abby." Jess wrinkled her nose.

"Hello, I'm Zola, welcome to the Zahare Safari Park. I'm the wedding coordinator here. We are so excited for the Maitland-Temple affair."

"Safari Park?" asked Lester. Lower, so just the ARC staff heard he muttered, "Don't you lot get enough creatures?"

Abby and Connor laughed.

"Abby had her heart set on this place, how could I say no?"

She rewarded him with a kiss.

"That's nice," said Zola, smiling.

"It's not just animals Lester," said Jess.

"Oh, indeed not. The Lodge is a distance away from the animal park. Here we promise you a wonderful, pampered experience. We have lots of fun activities, and millions of ways to relax. You've truly chosen well for your wedding experience."

Jess rolled her eyes and frowned. "Straight from the brochure," she whispered. Becker nudged her, and she quickly adopted her smile again.

"However, the Moon Veranda, where we'll be holding the ceremony, overlooks the animal park, reminding you just how unique this place is."

"I know, that's what sold me," said Abby.

"The day we were here, we saw giraffes," said Jess.

"Ooh! I hope some are out tonight," said Mrs. Lester.

"If they are not," said Zola, "do not worry. Have you informed them of the perks of being a wedding party member or guest?"

Becker raised his eyebrow. "No. What are you girls going to do to us?"

Jess and Abby giggled.

"You're so paranoid!" cried Jess.

"Another reason we picked this place," said Abby, "was because the guests not only get smashing accommodations, but they get a private safari tour through the park."

"You're joking!" cried Mrs. Lester. "That's so exciting, isn't it James?"

Lester shrugged. "I deal with beasts day in and day out."

"You shouldn't have joined the government, then dear, and don't call our elected officials beasts."

"I apologize," he said, smirking at the team, who knew the truth about the beasts he mentioned. "Just how 'smashing' are these rooms?"

Zora chuckled. "You each get your own luxury cabin."

Jess giggled."Rooms. When Jess Parker plans a first rate event, it is beyond first rate. Remember that next time, Lester."

Mrs. Lester giggled, and nudged Lester. "You should learn not to underestimate your staff."

Lester grumbled and glared.

"The hotel staff will help you to your cabins. Settle in, relax, and then we'll bring you back to the Lodge and do a quick run down of the ceremony."

They were driven a short ways behind the lodge, where dozens of cabins were located.

The driver said, "The two front cabins are our dormitory cabins, we call them that because they're more like hotels. The guests stay in rooms. You are in our special private cabins. They are really mini houses. With their own kitchens, living quarters, and technology suites."

The driver continued. "You can still use the lodge, of course, but now you have the option of a very private stay. You can catch your own fish and cook them in the cabin. There are also markets and stores in the next town, about five miles away."

Becker smirked. "So after the shindig tomorrow, we can hole up in the cabin, alone."

Jess smiled. "That's the idea," she said, snuggling up and kissing him.

"Can you save it for your private cabin, please?" asked Lester.

They giggled.

The driver dropped them off at four cabins, all in a row.

"The last cabin is the Honeymoon Condo," said the driver. "It's special. We have welcome gifts inside the cabins for all of you, but something special awaits the happy couple. Congratulations," he said, and drove off.

Abby and Connor walked in to a cabin decorated in a modern but natural style. It was spacious and airy, and decorated in browns, oranges, greens, and yellows. The first room had a comfy lounge area.

"Our home for the next few days," said Connor. "Nice. Ooh, Abs, champagne."

"And chocolates. Poor Jess," said Abby.

They giggled, and sat down for a snack.

Jess and Becker were in a similar cabin. The only difference really was the honeymoon cabin had a private hot tub out back, and a massage bed.

Jess sat her bags in the bedroom. "The bed's nice and large, and so soft," she said.

Becker came in and winked. "That will come in useful." He dropped down beside her, kissed her, and gently pushed her back on the bed.

They kissed, and fondled.

"I could get used to this," she said.

He laughed. "Maybe we should arrange a longer stay."

Jess giggled. "It would be very easy to do that," she said, giggling.

"Ooh, Miss Parker. You're corrupting me," he said, kissing down her neck.

"Who's corrupting who, Captain?"

He giggled. "Right, we're both bad."

He laughed. "Come see our welcome gift."

After a while lounging and kissing in the bedroom, they eventually made their way to the kitchen.

"Oh, our welcome gift," said Jess. She looked over the fruit basket with the bottle of sparkling cider. "Nice, but no chocolate."

He laughed. "Oh, no. Major blunder on the Park's behalf."

"I know. It is. Now if I was the coordinator..."

"Jessica..."

"Right. Sorry. No hogging the strawberries," she said.

He smiled, and lifted one to her mouth. "I'll share."

She giggled, and took a bite.

Matt and Emily, were investigating their welcome gift too.

"I like the concept of many kinds of fruit all together," said Emily. "The wine, however is not up to standards."

Matt laughed. "It's not wine. It's sparkling juice."

Emily, pouring him a glass, said, "I know. I was joking. I am relaxing, and 'un-winding,' is that the correct word?"

"Yea, un-winding," answered Matt. "You're doing it well, too."

"Thank you," said Emily, lounging on the sofa, her feet on the coffee table.

Matt said, "This is nice. I'm really looking forward to the next few days. We can do some fishing, play tennis, and relax in the hot tub. A lot." He smirked.

Emily smiled. "That sounds nice, however, I want to spend sufficient time in bed, with my new lingerie and our...bedroom things."

Matt giggled. "Oh...yeah," he said, clanking his glass to hers. "Definitely."

Lester came out of his bedroom, half-dressed, tired, but very content. "You were a naughty girl, darling. You know I can't resist a teddy."

Mrs. Lester, came out, disheveled, but also very happy, wearing her new robe, and nothing else.

"I do. Yes, I was naughty, and it was worth it."

Lester looked over at her, and smiled. "We should tell my staff how their boss and his Mrs. spent the morning."

"Don't you dare! Besides, I'm sure we weren't the only ones."

"Ew. Sparkling juice, darling?"

"Yes, thank you. I am parched."

They sat on the sofa, smirking.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

1256, this chapter

Chapter Two, The Wedding: Rehearsal and Dinner

Almost an hour later, a Safari Park car was sent to bring them all back to the lounge.

"Are those storm clouds rolling in?" asked Becker.

"Looks like, Sir," said the driver. "No alerts out or anything."

"Will they inform us of bad weather?" asked Jess.

"Sure thing, Miss. You can also check yourselves at any of the internet connections, but yeah, front desk is always up to date on the weather. Don't worry. If it is raining when its time to head back to your cabins, we'll drive you. You'll stay all nice and dry. Promise."

Jess smiled. They pulled up to the Lodge.

"Oh, look. The 'coordinator,' is waiting," said Jess in a less than thrilled voice.

Becker laughed and kissed her. "Behave."

"Of course," she said.

They walked up to the Lodge and greeted Zora.

"Are you pleased with your cabins?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah," said Connor, enthusiastically.

"Very nice," said Emily.

"Very private," Becker said, with a glance at Jess, who giggled.

"Good. Now, let's give you a quick tour of the lodge, and then we'll head to the wedding sites."

Zora led them inside the Safari Park Lodge.

"Oh, this isn't exactly your typical nature lodge, is it?" asked Lester, walking across the lodge's main room. There was a large screen tv, gaming consoles, several computers, and a luxurious lounging area.

The decorations were more natural: an indoor water fall, fish aquariums, reptile atriums, bird cages , and dozens of plants and flowering bushes.

Zora smiled with pride. "No. We are quite proud of the fact that we give you a back to nature feel without requiring you to rough it."

"Ugh," muttered Jess. "Some of those animal resorts are crazy! How is it a resort with no hair dryer, any tech, or a stocked kitchen?"

Becker laughed, and kissed her head. "That's why we love you."

"Some of us more than others," whispered Connor to Abby.

"Through here is our dining room, supplied by our award-winning kitchen. On the other side are our small technology suites complete with computers, faxes, printers, and we do have high speed wifi..."

"Which is why they approved the place," said Abby, gesturing to Jess and Connor, who both smiled.

"Let's go up the stairs," said Zora. "We do of course, have lifts, but the staircase is just so beautiful, and gives a wondrous aerial view of the lodge."

They walked up the wooden staircase, with lions, tigers, lizards, elephants, and all other kinds of animals carved into it. Real plants and flowers grew from planters built into the top of the staircase.

"This floor contains our meeting and conference rooms, and..." she said, opening double doors, "the Kingdom Hall."

The first thing they saw was a 3D tree trunk carved from a deep mahogany, sprouting from the corner opposite. From there, branches of green leaves, and colorful flowers sprouted across the walls. Beautiful 3D sculptures of birds, lizards, insects, and animals sat in the tree.

The floor was repeated the mahogany, in highly polished squares. The ceiling was a light blue with streaks of white mimicking the sky.

"It's even more beautiful then I remember," whispered Abby.

"I like it because it's like a hidden objects game," said Jess. "Look, there's a jaguar on that branch! There's a tree frog! I see a parrot!"

Becker shook his head and kissed her head again. "You're adorable." She looked lovingly up at him.

"Isn't this room just breath-taking?" asked Abby.

Everyone nodded.

"Very nice. Not at all cheesy," Lester said seriously.

"Yes. It could have gone theme-restaurant-y, but we adore this room. We hold all kinds of events here, including wedding receptions. As you see, we are setting up for several receptions this weekend, including yours."

Long tables, decorated in light brown and green with a floral theme, were behind them.

Zora walked behind the tables, and to an area with a gray, elevated floor. "This is our dance floor," she said. "It lights up at night, and is built to ease the tension on your feet while you're dancing. It's top of the line."

Off to one side was a professional DJ booth. "We hire real DJs with a wide assortment of available music, and Abby and Connor had approved the selections personally."

"Great," mumbled Becker. Connor smirked, and did a quick robot move. Becker shook his head.

"The ceiling is fit with strobe lights, but don't worry, none of this will be activated until after dinner, so you won't have to deal with loud music or annoying lights."

Then Zora pointed around the room. "Over there are the restrooms, large, clean, and top of the line. Directly across from us will be the bar."

"Now you're talking," said Lester. "Full of top of the line liquor?"

Zora smiled. "Indeed. Now, let's get to the good stuff," Zora said with a wink. "We open these doors behind me, and..." she trailed off as she walked onto a large veranda, "we stand on the Moon Veranda, your wedding ceremony site."

"Ooh!" cried nearly everyone.

They were still on the second floor, so the veranda was an enormous deck. The floor was paved with red, earthy stones. Large plants were everywhere. Near the entrance to the Kingdom Room was a comfy-looking outdoor patio set, surrounding a large fountain made of stones.

A portion of the veranda was tied off with a gold and red barrier, like at clubs. Zora unhooked it and led them inside.

It was the ceremony site.

Brown and gold chairs, with maroon seats were set up. Running down the middle, was a tan runner, edged in red and gold. At the end of the runner was the altar, trimmed with white netting, red, pink, and yellow flowers, and rows of flowered plants.

"Breathtaking," said Emily. "Oh, this is perfect for you Abby." Abby smiled.

Becker whispered to Jess, "I thought their colors were blue and black."

She frowned, and glared briefly at Zora. "Color changes are not permitted," she whispered, in a mocking voice.

Becker laughed. "It's killing you, isn't it?"

"Are you implying that I'm a control freak?"

"No, not implying at all. You are definitely a control freak."

She smiled slightly, but still grimaced. "It's a perfect, charming place. I can deal with my...issues," she said, staring at the rival coordinator.

Becker laughed. "You're a good maid of honor."

"I am."

As they talked, a lion roared.

Abby smiled. "I love this place." She turned to Connor. "I know you wanted some sort of sci-fi theme, but thank you."

She jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"Anything for you," he said. "Plus, I got my sci-fi bachelor party." He looked at Matt and Becker. They smiled.

"Oh, the animals are coming into view," said Zora, leading them out of the ceremony site, and back over to the lounge area. "Come and see," she said, gesturing them to the railing.

"I do see giraffes!" cried Mrs Lester.

"There's an elephant!" called Jess.

"I love this view," said Abby, leaning on the rails. "I'm so happy," she said, and Connor draped his arm around her and they cuddled.

Jess smiled, as a lion roared in the distance.

"You should be proud," said Becker, draping his own arm around her.

She nodded, and leaned into him.

"Very nice," said Lester. "I approve." He looked at his team, coupled up and sharing the breath-taking scene. "They all deserve this. So do I, actually."

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

1462, this chapter. This chapter and the next are the fault of all the stupid wedding shows I watch. Those wedding planners can get a little...strange.

Chapter Three, The Wedding: Rehearsal and Dinner

"Let's start the rehearsal," said Zora. "Then you can eat the delicious rehearsal dinner they've prepared in the kitchen."

"Ooh! I have some ideas on the entrance," said Connor, babbling excitedly. "We should all dance!" The team laughed.

"I'm serious," he said, shaking his hips. "Let's groove to the beat, get down with our bad selves, and shake our money makers!"

Abby held her head, laughing. Becker called him an idiot. Jess giggled and bounced. Lester asked for a drink. Matt laughed and shook his head. Emily looked horrified.

Zora stared at him, with a forced smile. "How...inventive."

"I know, right! Emily and Matt can come first. Em should be graceful, gliding down the aisle, Matt can do an Irish jig..."

"No flipping way, Mate," said the Irishman.

"Then Becker and Jess come jamming down the aisle, and just before going to their places, you guys do a booty bump."

"No."

"Oh, come on Becker, it'll be cool," pleaded Connor.

Jess giggled, practicing bumping Becker, but he didn't play along.

"I don't dance."

Jess scoffed. "Liar."

He glared at her, but his eyebrow popped up and he lightly smirked. "Fine. Sometimes I do. I will dance at the reception, with you." Jess smiled. "I will not, however, dance down the aisle, it is not dignified."

"Party pooper," said Jess. "We could do a whole choreographed dance, and video it, and put it on the web."

"I'm sorry, but..." began Zora.

"That's what I'm talking about!" cried Connor, jumping around with Jess excitedly. They ignored the venue's coordinator, who was trying to get their attention and restore order.

"Boogie down the aisle!" cried Jess, giggling.

"I will repeat this...once. No," said Becker.

"Excuse me, people, can we get back on schedule?" asked Zora.

"I don't think everyone is as loose and happy as the two of you," said Abby, laughing at the stoic, unmovable faces of Becker, Matt, Lester, and even Emily. Plus, Zora.

"I do not boogie down...anything," said Lester.

Mrs. Lester smiled. "Sorry, dears. He's a stick in the mud tonight. I think getting down on the way to get married sounds fun."

Connor high-fived her.

"We do not do those kind of weddings here," said Zora loudly. Everyone looked at her. "Now, if we can get some order back," she said, looking flustered. "We shall practice a dignified, respectful wedding."

Jess rolled her eyes. "We were just having fun."

"Of course, but there is business to attend to," said Zora. "I'm sorry, but you can't imagine how busy and stressful a coordinator's life is."

Jess opened her mouth, but Becker quickly covered it with his hand and drew her into his arms.

"Sh. You're fine," he whispered. "Please don't ruin the wedding by murdering her."

"Now, over at the far end of the veranda, are two other doors. The one on the end opens to the Savannah Conservatory, which doubles as the men's changing room and waiting area."

"Beside that is the Waterfall Lounge where we house our brides and their wedding party. There is plenty of room to change, do your hair and makeup. None of you will be cramped or uncomfortable, either genders."

"Seems like a nice set-up," said Matt.

"We think so," said Zora. "Now, let's break up into men and women. Men, into the Conservatory, and women, into the Lounge. That's right. I'll come and knock on the doors, just as I will tomorrow."

"Oh, good. Let's practice standing around and waiting for a knock," grumbled Lester.

"Can I trust you?" whispered Becker to his girlfriend.

Jess nodded. "No killing. If you can do it, so can I."

He laughed, kissed her hand, then he let her go.

Abby walked into the Waterfall Lounge. "Nice," she said.

"How appropriate that the theme is water," said Emily, looking at the shades of blue that were the carpet, sofa, counter and chairs. There was a large stone slab with water running down it in one corner. The pictures were all of locations of water: a pond, a beach, and a waterfall.

Jess sat on one of the bar stools underneath a large makeup counter, equipped with plug ins and stands for hair dryers, and curling irons.

"Perfect for our hair and makeup," said Jess, primping in the long, rectangular mirror hanging above the counter.

Abby and Mrs. Lester sat on the sofa.

"Getting butterflies," Mrs. L asked.

Abby smiled. "A little, but no worries or regrets, just excitement."

"Good."

"Come here, Em. Let me practice fixing your hair," said Jess.

Emily sat for Jess. "I wander what the men are doing to pass the time," she said. "I cannot see the Captain grooming anyone."

Jess burst out in giggles. "Actually, he's quite good at combing." Abby looked at her and she blushed. "He likes my hair," she said, shrugging.

Connor lounged on the men's sofa. The conservatory was bright and airy, decorated in white and yellow. It was loaded with artwork: painting, statues, and ceramics. There were lots of lounge chairs and comfy seats. Books and magazines were strewn on the tables, and there was a gaming console and tv.

"Dang! It's turned off and I can't switch it on," whined Connor.

Becker and Matt smirked.

"Abby probably warned them that if you got on one of those, you'd be a lost cause," said Matt.

Becker laughed. "Jess certainly would have warned them."

Connor nodded and chuckled.

In the corner was a piano. "Anyone play?" asked Lester, hitting a few keys.

"I do," said Connor, sitting on the bench and playing chopsticks.

"That is not playing," said Lester.

Becker came, and nudged Connor over. Connor and the others watched in awe as the Captain tickled the ivories fanatically.

"No way!" cried Connor, as Becker played and smiled.

"Thank my mother," said Becker simply, playing a classical piece.

"Chopin," said Lester. "Impressive."

Becker shrugged. "Again, my mother's fault. I was under duress. Fourteen years of forced lessons."

"You shouldn't whine about it," said Connor. "It's a skill, and you've got it, Mate."

Becker smiled.

"Wait until Jess finds out," said Matt.

Connor snorted. "She'll have you playing all the Disney songs and rom-com themes. Oh my Gosh! Can you play Star Wars? How about Buffy the Vampire Slayer's Theme?"

"No, and no," said Becker.

The knock came and Zola poked her head in. "Hello! Sorry to interrupt you, that was wonderful," she said to Becker, who blushed and left the piano. "But I have a schedule. Let's walk back out onto the Veranda..."

"Where we were three minutes ago," mumbled Lester.

"Just like we will tomorrow," Zora chattered on, not hearing him. "We'll march this way, up to the altar. Mr. Lester, where are you?"

"I'm the dignified one," he said.

She smiled. "The bride has given you the sensitive job of lighting the candles in memory of her parents."

Lester nodded solemnly. "It's an honor."

Zola smiled. "It is indeed. We will have a small table right here," she said, indicating a space off to the side of the altar. "On it will be two white candles. You walk up, slowly, starting on your left foot, stop beside the table, and light the candles. Then bow your head for a few moments and take a seat right here in the front row."

"I can do that."

Zola smiled. "Good. The groomsman follows next. Who is that?"

Matt nodded.

"Once Mr. Lester has sat, you start down the aisle. You will have a bridesmaid to escort."

"Shouldn't the women be here, for this?" asked Lester.

"In a moment. One thing at a time." When Lester and the others looked at her doubtfully, she added, with an air of resentment, "I know what I'm doing."

Lester looked at the others who shrugged.

"You will walk down slowly, starting on your left foot, stop in front of the altar, and let go of her. You then take your place on this side, allowing for the two places in front of you."

"I thought the best man and groom went first?" asked Connor.

"That's always been my experience," said Becker.

"Mine too," said Lester.

"I do things correctly," said Zola, stiffly.

Connor grinned. "Right. Sorry."

"Quite alright dear," said Zola, smiling. "Who's my best man?"

Becker said, "I'm the only one left. You know Connor's the groom, right?"

Matt and Connor stifled a laugh, and Lester snorted.

Zora was not amused. She glared and scowled. "You will escort the maid of honor. Walking slowly..."

"Starting with left foot," finished Becker.

Zola stared, her face growing red.

"Sorry."

She growled slightly. "Yes, left foot."

Matt and Lester tried not to laugh. They were failing.

Zola stood, staring at the men.

"Well, come on, let's do it. To the altar."

Becker rolled his eyes.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

1441 words, this chapter.

Chapter Four, The Wedding: Rehearsal and Dinner

Lester began walking down the aisle.

"Good. Now stop beside the table," said Zora.

"What table?"

"The imaginary one."

Lester rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'm stopped...by the imaginary table."

"Good. Now, light the candle."

"Madam, there is no candle. There is no table."

Becker, Matt, and Connor all snickered.

Zola tapped her heel impatiently. "Obviously. I want you to pretend."

The guys couldn't control it, and they laughed. Zola looked at them. "This isn't a frat party. It's serious."

"Sorry," said Connor, smirking.

"Sorry," said Becker and Matt, hanging their heads.

"Do you know who I am?" asked Lester. "I'm very important. I do not pretend."

"Mr. Whoever, I don't care. You'll do it, or you will stand there until you do. You will miss dinner."

Lester's eyes grew wide. "Fine. Ms. Wedding Nazi."

He proceeded to light an imaginary candle. Actually, he made an elaborate pantomime of it: first taking out an imaginary lighter from his pocket, which wouldn't light, so he had to keep flicking it until it did. Then he squatted down in front of the imaginary candle, and lit it, but not before imaginarily burning his finger.

Connor broke down in hysterical laughing. "S-Sorry. Continue, please."

Matt walked down, holding his arm out, as if Emily were on it. Zora insisted, of course.

Becker did the same, scowling the whole time.

"Smile! Best Man, smile!"

Becker showed his teeth in a very pathetic attempt at a smile. Zora shook her head. "Groom."

Connor smiled, walking down, until he couldn't help it, and he danced in spastic movements.

"No! No...gyrating! This is sacred!"

"There's no preacher, yet," said Connor. "I'm just messing about."

Zora walked up to him and snarled. "This is one day to you. It's fun. It's a party. To me, it's serious. It's my life."

"May I suggest you get out more," asked Lester, to the laughs and snorts of his subordinates.

"We'll just call it all off then," said Zora, walking away.

Connor ran after to her. "No! Sorry. We'll behave. Promise."

Zora looked at the other men.

They all nodded.

"Good. Groom, again."

Connor nodded, started over, and walked, slowly and starting on the left foot, to the altar.

"Now, all of you stand straight, waiting. No silly faces, smirks, or talking, and for heaven's sake, no...picking."

The men all frowned and shook their heads.

"Groom, you look up towards the doors, waiting in breathless anticipation for your lovely bride. Let's act that out."

Connor scoffed. "Don't have to," he said, looking longingly toward the room where Abby was waiting.

Zora softened and smiled. "No. You don't have to act. Very good. Alright. I will get the ladies."

Zora walked off, and Lester said, "Good grief. She's a loon. She should be locked up along with the beasts."

His men laughed.

"She's a bit too...focused," said Matt.

"Putting it kindly," said Becker.

"She's got the power to kick us all out," said Connor. "I want this for Abby. Suck it up and play along, please?"

The men all nodded.

"I've put up with worse," said Lester. "I will behave, for Miss Maitland."

Connor smiled. "Tomorrow, it's Mrs. Temple."

Lester shook his head. "The poor, poor thing."

Jess was still fixing Emily's hair, Abby was chatting with Mrs. Lester when they got a knock too.

"Your turn, ladies. Tomorrow, I'll come and get you. Now, who are our bridesmaids?"

"Me!" cried Jess, "And Emily here."

Emily smiled.

"Fine. You too will line up right outside the door. Let's practice."

"Practice lining up, just the two of us?" asked Jess.

Zora sighed. "What is with you lot? Questions, questions. Yes, practice. Now."

Jess shook her head, and lined up behind Emily at the door.

"Good. Now the bride."

Abby stood in line behind Jess and Emily.

"Oh, hold on," said Zora. "You aren't wedding party," said Zora to Mrs. Lester. "You're just a spouse."

"I've never thought of myself that way, I assure you."

The girls laughed.

"Out."

"What? You can't kick her out!" cried Jess. "That is rude, and...unprofessional."

"Miss Perker, must I again, remind you that I am in charge?"

Jess narrowed her eyes. "It's Parker, and I am painfully aware. Thank you."

"Don't make a fuss, dear," said Mrs. Lester. "I'll just hang out with the men."

The men looked up to see Mrs. Lester walking toward them. "I've been dismissed. It seems that I'm just a spouse," she said with a laugh.

"Don't sweat it Mrs. L," said Connor with a laugh. "Zora is a bit..."

"Insane," said Becker.

Mrs. Lester laughed. "Look James, dear, I'm practicing being a wedding guest," she said, sitting in one of the seats.

"Zora will be so pleased," he said dryly.

The ladies came out, walking slowly, left foot first, across the Veranda.

"Stop," ordered their drill sergeant. "Good, now we'll practice walking down the aisle."

Emily walked over to Matt.

"No! What are you doing?" screamed Zora.

Emily looked at her with no emotion. "We are practicing, I thought."

"Don't be in such a hurry. We practice alone, then with the men."

"You're joking!" cried Jess.

"I am not. Please! Stop asking questions. This rehearsal is taking much too long."

"Maybe if you didn't treat us like children or imbeciles," muttered Jess.

Becker sent her a smile and air kiss, and rolled his eyes towards Zora. Jess took a deep breath, and let the homicidal urges wash away.

"I apologize, Zora. Wedding nerves," said Jess.

Zora nodded. "Line back up," she ordered. "Now, down the aisle, holding onto your man. For pretend."

Emily looked at Zora, then at Abby, and finally Matt.

He laughed, and whispered. "It's OK. Just do it. For Abby."

Emily nodded, looked bewildered, but began walking down the aisle, holding onto an imaginary arm.

"Perfect! What poise, what grace!" cried Zora. "Now, take your place at the end of the altar. Good. Your turn," she said to Jess.

Jess sighed, and started slowly, on the wrong foot.

"No! Don't you know you're right foot from your left?"

Jess smiled sweetly. "Sorry. Apparently I don't," she said, and turned around, facing the altar. She grumbled, "And apparently you don't know reality from pretend," as she started walking, left foot first this time, holding onto a pretend arm.

"Not as graceful, but it will do. Bride, you're next."

Abby frowned. "Um, yeah. My brother isn't here, yet. He was giving me away."

Zora lost color in her face. "I thought you were ready to get married. Apparently not. It's fun and games to you. I'm done. I will pick you all up at the Waterfall Lounge and Savannah Conservatory at exactly 11:00 am tomorrow. There will be no do-overs or late starts. You will get married at precisely 11 am or not at all."

Abby stared. "We'll be there. Sorry."

Zora glared at them all, then changed instantly back to the sweet, pleasant smile she had greeted them all with when they first arrived. "Enjoy your dinner. Good night."

They watched in silence as Zora left.

"What kind of creature was she?" asked Lester.

The others burst into laughter.

"I thought Jack would be here," said Abby.

Becker shook his head, but said nothing.

"Don't fret, Miss Maitland. I shall rise to the occasion and walk you down the aisle. If you'd like."

Abby smiled, and hugged him. "Thank you, Lester. Very much. I may have to impose on you." She sighed sadly. "I hope Jack will still make it."

"If he doesn't, at least you have a Plan B," said Mrs. Lester.

"And in that Plan B, my darling wife can take my place, lighting the candle in honor of your parents," said Lester.

"I'd be very happy to," she said.

Abby smiled. "Thank you. I wish other people were as thoughtful."

"No worries Abs. Everything will be fine, and I think Jack will still make it. Now, let's get moving. I'm hungry, but, no one eats til they practice," said Connor, with a smirk. "Walk slowly, left foot first, holding on to nothing."

Abby giggled, and kissed him. "Thank you." She walked down the aisle, hanging onto her brother's non-existent arm. She then took her place at the altar.

"I do," she said, looking back at Connor and beaming.

He ran down the aisle took her hand, and said, "I do, too."

"I now pronounce you Idiot and Mrs. Idiot. Let's eat!" cried Lester.

They giggled then practiced the wedding kiss.

After thirty seconds Jess yelled, "Save it for tomorrow! I'm starving!"

The bride and groom laughed, released each other, and walked back up the aisle, holding very real hands.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

1865 words, this chapter. It's long, sorry.

Additional note: I read online that a rehearsal dinner is often the time that the wedding party is given gifts from the bride and groom. I thought about the gifts for a long time. I also read that traditionally the rehearsal dinner is thrown by the groom's family. I couldn't envision Connor's family, and since no mention has been made, I left them out.

Chapter Five, The Wedding: Rehearsal and Dinner

They all walked down the glorious stair case and headed to the dining room. Familiar faces greeted them outside the entrance: Abby's grandparents, uncles and aunts.

"You're here!" cried Abby. She ran to each of them, hugging them tight.

"As promised, and we brought someone along," said Grandma.

Uncle Jasper pushed a young blond man at her.

Abby sighed with relief. "Jack," she said, giggling. She hugged him too.

"Hey," he said.

Becker grimaced. "Jack," he muttered. Jess took Becker's hand.

"You should have been here hours ago," scolded Abby.

"Give me a break. I'm here now."

"You missed rehearsal," said Abby.

Jack shrugged.

Abby frowned, but Grandma smiled. "He won't be late tomorrow. I promise," she said.

Jack looked at her and frowned. "Jeez, Gran. I'm an adult."

"Are you?" asked Becker. Jess giggled.

"Oh. You," said Jack.

"Me," said Becker.

Connor smiled, and patted Becker on the shoulder. "Yep, good ole Becker, my best man."

Becker smiled, but Jack grimaced.

"Shall we all go inside?" asked Jess. "I am starving."

"Me too," agreed Aunt Willa. "Let's all go in...and behave," she added with a look at her nephew.

A small, pudgy man greeted them. "Our wedding couple: the soon-to-be Temples, correct?"

Connor and Abby nodded.

The man smiled widely, and said, "I am Andre. I have the honor of hosting your dinner tonight. Please, this way."

He seated them at a long table, set with black and blue animal print settings and decorations.

"I thought you couldn't use these?" asked Abby.

Andre smiled and winked at Jess.. "Zora is wonderful, but she has a few foibles. To keep the peace, I arrange things, clandestinely with the maid of honor."

Jess giggled. "It's great fun. I feel like a spy."

"But...you do lots of weddings. You have several this weekend. Doesn't she figure it out?" asked Connor.

"She knows," said Andre, pouring champagne. "She's...very good at pretending."

Everyone burst out laughing.

Jess choked on her bubbly. "You're funny. I like you."

Andre bowed. "Don't worry," he said to Abby, "I'm in charge of the reception, along with your charming Maid of Honor. We will make it Abby-licious."

Abby giggled. "Good."

Becker looked at Jess. "You never said a word. You are a spy."

Jess smiled. "I was trying to ignore Zora's existence."

"Now, now," said Andre. "She's a sweetie, honestly, and you're in good hands for the ceremony. Enough on that. Let's eat."

"Yay!"

The staff brought out bread, fruit, and bacon skewers, Andre calling it bacon, with a teasing smile.

"I don't go in for fancy names," he said. "We'll have the soup and salad in less than two minutes."

"I'm timing you," said Lester.

Andre smiled. "Good."

One and a half minutes later, Lester bowed to Andre, over a piping hot bowl of soup. "I'm impressed."

Andre laughed. "Of course. Relax everyone, and enjoy."

Abby chuckled, and cleared her throat. "I guess now is as good a time as ever," she said. "Jess?"

Jess smiled, and produced several boxes wrapped in animal printed paper from her bag.

"Oh...I forgot. The gifts," said Becker. "I can always use another engraved pen or money clip."

Jess swatted him. "That's incredibly rude!"

Abby laughed. "He's teasing. I know he appreciates the thought."

"I do," he said. "I was teasing, and I am rude."

Connor laughed. "He's honest too."

Abby smiled. "To be fair, I had the same thought about the usual trinkets."

He chuckled. "I do appreciate the sentiment and I promise to gush over the trinket."

"You don't know how to gush," said Matt.

"True."

Jess smiled. "You will this time."

Becker raised his eyebrow.

Abby giggled. "Jess had some ideas. You are about to open a very unusual thank you gift, Best Man."

He raised his eyebrow. "Really?"

Jess beamed. "Mmm-hmm. No pens. No money clips. Not even cufflinks."

"I'm curious," said Becker.

"As am I," said Emily. "What have you given him?"

Abby smiled. "Open it, Becker, and see."

Jess giggled. "You are about to get a lesson in gushing, Captain."

Becker began to open it.

"It's pretty cool. I guess," said Connor. "I wanted to give you a money clip that had Action Man engraved on it."

Becker laughed.. "And Jess talked you out of it?" He leaned over and kissed her. "Thanks, sweetheart." Then he winked at Connor. "I appreciate the thought, Connor, even with 'Action Man' attached. Thank you."

He opened the box, and the breath left him. "I don't …..This isn't, is it?...Nice!"

Becker held up a large polished wooden box, etched in gold with "Becker" engraved on top.

"Um, you're kind of happy about a box there, Becker," said Matt.

Becker looked at him. "This is a top of the line, custom, very nice, gun case," he said unlocking it with the enclosed key. "Ooh, nice," he said, running his hand over the lining. "Velvet."

Jess giggled. "He's in love."

"I am! Thank you! Thank you Connor and Abby!"

They smiled. "You're welcome," they said together.

Then Becker turned to Jess. "Thank you for the creative idea, and for advising them. It's very thoughtful, and very me." He kissed her.

"It is,' agreed Abby. "Jess is queen of shopping."

"Oh, Abby. Thank you. I am," she said, blushing.

"I still think it's a weird thing to give your best man," said Connor, "but if you're happy, Cheers."

The all raised their glasses and drank.

Jess giggled. "You really like it?"

"Like it? I love,! It's fabulous! It's ingenious! You're ingenious! So is Connor for listening. Best best man gift ever!"

"You're gushing, Captain," she said with a smirk.

"I am," he said, kissing her again.

Everyone laughed, but Jack. He frowned at Becker.

"OK, moving on," said Abby. "Maid of honor." She handed Jess a small box wrapped in pink butterfly paper.

"Ooh! Love the wrap! It's so me! Hmm...Let's see, it's too small for shoes. Chocolate?"

"Better," said Abby.

"Ooh, better than chocolate. I doubt it, but we'll see," she said.

She opened the box to find a delicate gold heart charm on a gold chain. "Ooh! It's so pretty!" As she picked it up, she realized there were two more charms attached. She burst out laughing. "It is chocolate, and shoes!' she cried.

Dangling alongside the heart were a gold chocolate bar and a pair of tiny gold shoes.

"With ridiculous heels," said Becker, smiling. "Nice."

"Turn the heart over," said Abby.

Jess did, and read out the inscription, "_To Jess: Love, Connor and Abby." _She had tears in her eyes as she said, "Oh I love it. Thank you so much."

Abby smiled.

Suddenly Jess jumped up, and ran over to the couple, hugging them like crazy. "I love it! Thank you!"

"You've done so much for us, and not just for the wedding," said Connor. "We really wanted to show our thanks."

"And how much we love you."

Jess' tears broke free. "Thank you," she whispered through them. She handed the necklace to Becker, and he fastened it around her neck.

"Looks good," he said, smiling.

Abby smiled too. "It does, Jess."

Jess beamed. "I'm so happy."

Jack rolled his eyes. More gifts followed.

Matt opened his gift to find a gold pocket watch. "Nice."

"It's a traditional wedding gift," said Connor, "Or so Jess tells me, but this is a bit special."

Jess and Abby traded smiles.

"Jess researched for me, and you hold there, in your little Irish hand, an actual Victorian time piece," said Connor.

"In honor of your lady love," said Jess, making goo-goo eyes.

Emily smiled. "That was thoughtful."

"I love it," said Matt. "Thank you."

"For Emily," said Abby. "This one is also in honor of your love."

Emily smiled at Matt and opened her gift. "It is also a time piece. It's unusual."

Matt smiled. "Digital. A little futuristic looking. Nice."

"Oh, it's so much more," said Connor, hopping over. "Look. It has the time in all global time zones, a calendar, several alarms, a light, and...it even works as a universal remote."

Emily smiled. "It is very nice and thoughtful, Abby, Connor. Thank you."

"You didn't understand anything I said, did you?" asked Connor.

"It tells the time, the date, and it will light up. No, I did not understand the rest, but thank you," said Emily.

Everybody laughed.

"Finally, for Lester," said Abby.

Lester opened the box. "Cufflinks. Thank you. Nice, gold, classic."

Abby smiled.

"Um...they aren't as...personal as the others."

"James, don't whine."

"I'm not whining."

Abby and Connor smirked, and Jess giggled.

"I am just stating the fact that the other presents said something about the recipient. All this says is that I have arms."

"James, really. I apologize Abby, Connor," said Mrs. L.

Abby was laughing, and Connor looked smug.

"You were so generous to all of us," said Abby. "We were equally generous to you."

Lester sighed. "I...do...like the cufflinks. Thank you."

The couple and Jess laughed harder. That's when Andre appeared, carrying a liquor caddie. The base was wood, and a bit aged. The bottles inside were clear crystal, shining and brilliant. Shining brass trimmed the wood and the bottles.

He set it down in front of Lester.

Lester looked at it a moment, and then realized his name was etched into a brass plate along the bottom of the caddie.

"Property of James Lester.' Now that is a personal gift. However, it is not at all appropriate, as both bottles are empty."

The table burst out laughing.

"Name your poison, Sir, and I shall personally fill each bottle with the best quality spirits we have."

Lester lit up like the Aurora Borealis. "Thank you. Miss Maitland, Mr. Temple. Thank you. Very nice gift indeed. One Scotch, the other Gin," he said, and Andre smiled, took the caddie and left to fill it.

Abby giggled. "I'm glad you like it."

"Indeed," said Lester, beaming with pleasure.

Mrs. Lester giggled. "It's the gift that keeps giving."

They all laughed.

"There's one gift left," said Abby. She turned to Jack.

Jack looked uncomfortable, but thanked her. He opened the box and saw a gold key chain. "Nice. Very personal," he said, sarcastically.

Abby smiled. "It is. There's a key on there. It's to our new place."

Jack frowned. "What?"

"Abby and I talked about it," said Conor. "We're moving out of Jess' flat. We have a nice new house waiting for us, with lots of room."

"You have a place there. Always," said Abby.

Jack frowned. "But...you're getting married. It's your house..."

"You're her brother," said Connor.

"The only one I have," said Abby with a smile.

For a second it looked like Jack would cry or throw the key down and walk away. "Thank you," he said softly. "You didn't have to do that. I appreciate it."

"So you'll visit?" asked Abby.

He looked at her. "I will. Promise." He smiled.

Abby hugged him. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Abby."

Andre came back, carrying Lester's new liquor caddie filled with the best Scotch and Gin they had.

"We're ready with the main course, whenever you are."

"We're ready," said Connor.

"Excellent," said Andre. "Prepare your taste buds."

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

1552 Words, this chapter

Additional Note: I think the storm is tacked on. It doesn't really serve any purpose other than foreshadowing the next story.

Chapter Six, Conclusion, The Wedding: Rehearsal and Dinner

"Prepare," said Lester. He stood up and raised his glass. "Let us prepare these two...weirdos," he said with an affectionate grin, "for their new life. To Abigail and Connor. May you have happiness, love, and a boring life, and may you endeavor to share all of that with your boss. Emphasis on boring."

Everyone laughed.

Connor said, "We'll try, Boss."

"Good. Cheers."

They all raised their glasses for Lester's toast.

"My turn," said Jess, popping up. "To Abby and Connor. Thanks for moving out and giving me all that room to...explore with my beloved Captain."

Becker turned red, and hid his face. "Not your standard wedding toast, Jess."

She smiled. "I liked it. A toast to new beginnings and new houses."

They toasted with her.

Matt grinned slyly, and stood. "To Connor and Abby, a traditional Irish blessing."

"Because you're so traditional," said Becker.

Matt winked. "May you have warm words on a cold evening. A full moon on a dark night. And the road downhill all the way to your door."

"Did your brogue just get thicker?" asked Connor.

Everyone giggled.

Matt continued, "May you look back on the past with as much pleasure as you look forward to the future..."

"Aw..." said Abby, cuddling Connor's side.

"And may the groom stay the hell out of my way from here on in!" He laughed and winked. Lester and Becker banged on the table.

"I second that last sentiment," said Lester.

"I third it," said Becker.

"Poor Connor. Stop picking on him," commanded Jess.

"We can't pick on Abby, she scares us," said Matt.

She giggled. Connor was not offended. He laughed. "Shall we toast to Matt's blessing?"

"We shall!" cried the table.

"I have one," said Grandma. "May you be sitting here with your grandchildren in the future, as happy and positive as I am tonight. I am so proud of you, Abigail. Connor, welcome to the family."

Connor smiled, and nodded. Abby ran over and hugged her. They all toasted.

"May I, or are we getting to inebriated?" asked Emily.

"Go for it, Em," said Abby.

"As many of you know, I had an unhappy, dutiful marriage. I do not offer any wishes to Connor and Abby. They are in love, and have deep respect for one another. You do not need any wishes for the future."

Abby and Connor blushed, and looked at each other. They smiled.

"Instead," said Emily, "I offer my heartfelt congratulations on finding each other. To the both of you," she said, raising her glass.

The others did as well.

"Wow. That was nice, Emily," said Connor. "I should hate to follow that." He smirked at Becker.

Becker sighed. "As the best man, and next to Connor, I've always been just that..."

"I said to quit picking on him!"

Becker laughed. "I have to Jess. The last time I said nice things about him, he was missing. I'd much rather say nice things to him, if I'm forced to do so, to his face, no matter how big a pain he is, or how annoying, and weird."

"Thanks, man, honestly," said Connor, sarcastically.

Becker smiled. "But all of us here who work with Connor know that we can't do what we do without him. Not only is he brilliant, kind, and optimistic, but believe it nor not, he's very brave."

Jess giggled and smiled at her boyfriend. So did Abby. Connor smiled and hung his head. His Action Man, saying nice things about him, was a bit overwhelming.

"As best man I'm happy to stand up with you tomorrow, Connor, as you take that little woman as your wife. And on the subject of that little woman..."

"Oh, God," mumbled Abby, bracing herself. Now Connor looked up, eager for her turn.

"Abby is stubborn, feisty, and independent, my three least favorite things in a woman."

"Right, because Parker isn't any of those things," quipped Lester.

Becker smiled and glanced at a blushing Jess, then continued, "Abby has an irritating habit of not only being ethical and compassionate, but the audacity to insist others be the same."

Abby snickered.

Becker went on, "Only she is more infuriating and frustrating than Temple. You're truly perfect for each other."

The couple laughed and smiled.

"I love Abby and Connor like the unwanted brother and sister some of us were lucky not to have," said Becker proudly.

Connor and Abby burst out laughing.

Becker smiled affectionately at them. "Much happiness you two. You deserve it. To Abby and Connor," he said, lifting his glass.

"Abby and Connor."

"Anyone else?" asked Becker.

Gran looked at Jack.

Jack sighed and stood. "I'm Abby's brother. We've...been separated. I miss her, and am grateful...no, I'm truly lucky she asked me to be here, let alone give her to her new husband. I love you, Abby."

Abby smiled, and stood up to hug him. Connor did too.

Jess looked at Becker with a 'told you so,' face. Becker didn't look impressed. To him, they were words.

"Thank you, Jack," said Abby. "Thank you, all of you."

Everyone clapped and resumed chit chatting and talking.

Andre came in soon after. "Tomorrow's dinner will be heavy and outlandish. So, we have something a little more relaxed, and light, but it will still delight your palates. We specialize in seafood here, with local catch swimming in daily."

He clapped his hands, and several servers carried in dishes. "Tonight we have two superb entree's for you: traditional mackerel with gooseberry sauce, and fresh cod baked with thyme and shallots."

"Ooh! That's my idea of light and relaxed," said Jess.

Andre smiled. "We also have side dishes of watercress, beans, potatoes, and our house salad. Oh, and just to remind you of what a joyous occasion this is, we've included some lobster pieces."

"Lobster! No one minds if I eat it all, do they?"

"I mind, Miss Parker, hands off!"

"Please, don't fight," said Mrs. Lester.

The rest of the table was giddy with food, drink, and the company of close friends and family.

"We have plenty, I assure you," said Andre. "I suggest you try everything." he winked. "It's all delicious, but do save room for dessert.".

"All the maid of honor needs to know, Andre, is if any of it chocolate," said Becker. Jess looked up from devouring lobster and nodded.

Andre smiled. "What kind of award-winning establishment does not serve chocolate?"

"No kind! I love you Andre! Room is saved!" cried Jess, happily.

Andre smiled and withdrew, letting them eat.

"I'd accuse you of being drunk again, but I know you're not," said Becker.

"Just drunk on lobster, and love," said Jess, winking first at the couple of honor, and then her boyfriend.

After a while, they all relaxed as the food hit their systems. The conversation turned less silly.

"Is the minister and his wife still coming?" asked Connor.

Lester nodded as Andre set a new dish of lobster in front of him.

"When will they arrive?"

Lester said nothing, just tore apart the lobster pieces.

"I'll answer dear. You eat," said Mrs. Lester. Her husband nodded and did as she commanded. "They will be arriving around 10 am."

"I can't wait to see Eleanor again," said Abby.

Jess nodded. "Oh, this is so yummy. I can't imagine what outlandish will taste like."

"Um...outlandish?" suggested Connor.

Becker frowned. His seat faced an outside window. "It's really lightning out there."

"Yes," said Andre, coming in to refill beverages. "A storm is brewing, I'm glad you are all safe and sound here."

Jess looked concerned, and took Becker's hand.

"It's alright," he reassured her.

"Whoa! It's raining buckets!" cried Connor.

"Excuse me," said Becker. He left the dining room and headed to the front desk. He chatted with the staff.

"What are you doing?" asked Jess.

Becker blushed. "Sorry. Just making sure everything is fine."

"Is it?"

"Yes. I've been informed that they have weather scanners turned to the local stations. There are no alerts, and even the local ships are simply laying in til it blows over, which should be soon. It's a small but intense storm."

Jess smiled, and hugged him. "Don't ever apologize for protecting us. But, what would you have done it is was some sort of emergency? You can't shoot a flash flood or gale, you know."

He raised his eyebrow. "Funny, Jessica. Part of military training is emergency preparedness. I would have batten down the hatches, or got us all to high ground. Something."

Jess raised on her tiptoes and kissed him. "I know. Look at me: calm and relaxed. If you weren't here, I'd be a nervous wreck. Besides, cuddling up with you in our private cabin sounds so cozy."

"It does," he said with a smile. Jess though, saw a hint of uneasiness.

"But..."

"What if this is a hint of our weekend?"

"Captain Becker! Don't you dare get sour puss and doom and gloom on me! The wedding, the weekend, and any extra days that we call in sick, will be lovely!"

Becker laughed and kissed her. "They will. Sorry."

"Let's go see what the chocolate dessert is. Chocolate has soothing powers, you know," said Jess, dragging him off to the dining room.

Becker looked back at the storm with an uncertain eye.

He just had a feeling...

The End

Author's Note: Sorry. I'm not sure how cohesive this is. I'm stuffed up with allergies again. Anyway, my plan all along was to have something go wrong at the wedding. Something yellow, shining, and bringing creatures with it. I wanted to end with a little mood setting...

P.S. I re-read this. The storm will be over with the next chapter. The for-shadowing was not about the storm getting worse. Sorry. Like, I said, not feeling so hot, but tired of sleeping.


End file.
